mlpfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Hearts Strong as Horses
thumb|300pxHearts Strong as Horses '''(Serca silne jak konie) — pierwsza piosenka 4 sezonu, śpiewana przez Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo oraz Apple Bloom w odcinku "Przyjaźń uskrzydla". Znaczkowa Ligia śpiewa ją, kiedy przygotowuje się do niesienia flagi. Tekst (wersja polska) | odcinek = Przyjaźń uskrzydla | postać = Sweetie Belle Scootaloo Apple Bloom | długość = 1:55 | sezon = 4 | tło nagłówka = orange | kolor nagłówka = #F9F9F9 | rozmiar nagłówka = 140%}} }|piosenka|:Bloom, Scootaloo i Sweetie Belle' ::Silne z nas kucyki, mocne jak dąb ::Mamy wdzięk, mamy siłę, prezencję cud od grzywy po kłąb ::Takiego trio nie zna ten świat ::To właśnie my z dumą chcemy ruszyć z flagą na szlak ::Nas nic nie zatrzyma, gdy mkniemy w dal ::Choć wciąż trzeba pod górkę iść albo pod wiatr ::Jesteśmy małe, i co? To nam nie przeszkodzi! ::W małym ciele wielki duch i tak ma być, bo ::W nas jest moc i wielkie serce ::W nas jest moc i wielkie serce ::W nas jest moc i wielkie serce ::W nas jest moc i wielkie serce ::Co trzy głowy, to nie jedna, nie będzie źle ::Bo trzymacie za nas kciuki, nie poddamy się ::Jak zwykle damy radę, zrobimy defiladę ::Na sto dwa ::W nas jest moc i wielkie serce ::W nas jest moc i wielkie serce ::W nas jest moc i wielkie serce ::Nie pokona nas nikt, czas się wziąć do galopu ::I z kopyta wreszcie zdobyć ten szczyt ::W nas jest moc i wielkie serce ::I wielkie serce}} Repryza | odcinek = Przyjaźń uskrzydla | postać = Sweetie Belle Scootaloo Apple Bloom | długość = 0:54 | sezon = 4 | tło nagłówka = orange | kolor nagłówka = #F9F9F9 | rozmiar nagłówka = 140%}} }|repryza|:'Belle' ::Mamy wdzięk, mamy siłę... :'Bloom' ::Prezencję cud od grzywy po kłąb :'Scootaloo' ::Takiego trio nie zna ten świat :'Bloom, Scootaloo i Sweetie Belle' ::To właśnie my z dumą chcemy ruszyć z flagą na szlak :'Scootaloo': To teraz pędźmy do Kryształowego Królestwa i niech wszyscy zobaczą, na co nas stać! Tę rozgrywkę musimy wygrać! :'Bloom, Scootaloo i Sweetie Belle' ::W nas jest moc i wielkie serce ::W nas jest moc i wielkie serce ::W nas jest moc i wielkie serce ::Nie pokona nas nikt, czas się wziąć do galopu ::I z kopyta wreszcie zdobyć ten szczyt ::W nas jest moc i wielkie serce ::I wielkie serce}} Tekst (wersja angielska) | odcinek = Przyjaźń uskrzydla | postać = Sweetie Belle Scootaloo Apple Bloom | długość = 2:00 | sezon = 4 | tło nagłówka = orange | kolor nagłówka = #F9F9F9 | rozmiar nagłówka = 140%}} :'Bloom, Scootaloo i Sweetie Belle' ::We're the toughest little ponies in town ::Got the moves, got the mojo, no harder working ponies around ::We are a trio, work as a team ::We'll be the first ponies out on the flag-waving scene ::We get going when the going gets tough ::We know our very best is just never enough ::We're kinda short, but so what? We don't get defeated ::We could take a little break, but we don't need it ::We've got hearts as strong as horses ::We've got hearts as strong as horses ::We've got hearts as strong as horses ::We've got hea-a-a-arts, hearts strong as horses ::When we put our minds together, we can achieve ::We're the Cutie Mark Crusaders, and you should believe ::We've got determination to represent the nation ::For the win ::We've got hearts as strong as horses ::We've got hearts as strong as horses ::We've got hearts as strong as horses ::And we're playing to win as we gallop to glory ::We can conquer any challenge we're in ::We've got hearts, hearts strong as horses ::Hearts strong as horses Repryza | odcinek = Przyjaźń uskrzydla | postać = Sweetie Belle Scootaloo Apple Bloom | długość = 0:59 | sezon = 4 | tło nagłówka = orange | kolor nagłówka = #F9F9F9 | rozmiar nagłówka = 140%}} :'Belle' ::Got the moves, got the mojo... :'Bloom' ::No harder working pony around. :'Scootaloo' ::We are a trio, work as a team :'Bloom, Scootaloo i Sweetie Belle' ::We'll be the first ponies out on the flag-waving scene :'Scootaloo': So let's get to the Crystal Empire and let's do the routine as it was! And let's win this thing! :'Bloom, Scootaloo i Sweetie Belle''' ::We've got hearts as strong as horses ::We've got hearts as strong as horses ::We've got hearts as strong as horses ::And we're playing to win as we gallop to glory ::We can conquer any challenge we're in ::We've got hearts, hearts strong as horses ::Hearts strong as horses en:Hearts Strong as Horses Kategoria:Piosenki z 4 sezonu